1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming system, and more particularly to an image reading apparatus for reading an image on a photographic photosensitive material in accordance with reading conditions for reading the image on the photographic photosensitive material and an image forming system having the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading apparatus has been proposed, in which a preliminary reading is performed on an image recorded on a photographic film, reading conditions for the main reading of the image are computed according to the information obtained by the preliminary reading, for example, the density of the image, and finally the main reading of the image is performed. Because this apparatus computes reading conditions based on the density or the like of the image, excellent reading conditions determined in accordance with the density and so on of the image can be computed.
However, in the above apparatus, the reading conditions are computed based on the density or the like of the image, but print magnification is not considered. Therefore, an appropriate optical magnification or an appropriate number of pixels in the image to be read cannot be established. That is, the above reading conditions are not the optimum conditions.
In the case where an image recorded on a photographic film is read, as described above, the image data is stored on a storage medium and the stored image data is used for various purposes such as the display thereof on a display unit. In this case, the quantity of image data which is determined by the size of the image, the resolution thereof, and the like is not considered. Therefore, an appropriate optical magnification or reading pixel number corresponding to the image data quantity cannot be set up. That is, the above reading conditions are not the optimum reading conditions.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above problem, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an image reading apparatus capable of reading an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material under optimum reading conditions and an image forming system equipped with the image reading apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the first invention provides an image reading apparatus comprising: a setting device for setting a print magnification which is a ratio between the size of a portion to be read of an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material and the size on a print surface of the read image; computing means for computing a reading condition for reading an image on the photographic photosensitive material on the basis of the print magnification set by the setting device; and a reading device for reading an image on the photographic photosensitive material in accordance with the reading condition computed by the computation means.
That is, the setting device sets a print magnification. The print magnification refers to a ratio between the size of a portion to be read of an image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material and the size on the print surface of the read image.
It is permissible for the image reading apparatus further comprise a detector for detecting the type of the photographic photosensitive material and an input device for inputting the size on the print surface, and for the setting device to set the print magnification on the basis to the type of photographic photosensitive material detected by the detector and the size on the print surface input by the input device.
This is embodied by the fact that if the type of photographic photosensitive material is known, the size of the portion to be read of an image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material is known in advance, and if the size on the print surface is recognized, the print magnification can be set up.
It is permissible for the image reading apparatus to further comprise a specifying device for specifying the size of a portion to be read of an image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material and an input device for inputting the size on the print surface and for the setting device to set the print magnification on the basis of the size of a portion to be read of the image specified by the specifying device and the size on the print surface input by the input device.
The specification of the size of a portion to be read equates to what is known as the trimming mode.
The above size-on the print surface may be input by selecting a desired size from a plurality of print surfaces.
The computing means computes a reading condition for a reading of an image on the photographic photosensitive material on the basis of a print magnification set by the setting device and the reading apparatus reads an image on the photographic photosensitive material in accordance with a reading condition computed by the computation means.
Because the reading condition for reading an image on the photographic photosensitive material is computed on the basis of the print magnification set in the above manner and the image on the photographic photosensitive material is read in accordance with the computed reading condition, the image on the photographic photosensitive material can be read on the basis of an appropriate reading condition corresponding to the print magnification.
It is permissible that the reading apparatus performs a preliminary reading and a fine reading on an image of the photographic photosensitive material and that the computing means computes a reading condition for a fine reading on an image of the photographic photosensitive material.
It is permissible that the image reading apparatus further comprises a transporting device for transporting the photographic film, and that the reading apparatus reads the image while the photographic photosensitive material is being transported by the transporting device.
Further, it is permissible that the image reading apparatus further comprises: determining means for determining whether or not reading by the reading apparatus is completed appropriately on the basis of the reading condition computed by the computing means; and an indicating device for indicating an error if it is determined that the reading by the reading apparatus is not completed appropriately by the determining means.
Further it is permissible that the computation means computes at least one of an optical magnification (in accordance with print magnification), a lens F value (in accordance with the optical magnification), reading pixel (a cut-out pixel number in accordance with an electronic scaling ratio obtained from the print magnification and optical magnification), accumulation time (a basic accumulation time in accordance with the optical magnification), subscanning speed (a basic subscanning speed in accordance with the print magnification and basic accumulation time), a reading cycle in accordance with the basic accumulation time and basic subscanning speed, irradiated light volume (a light source diaphragm value corresponding to an adjusted light amount obtained in accordance with the basic accumulation time, reading cycle, and the like, and an accumulation time in accordance with the reading cycle, light source diaphragm value) and the like.
The second invention comprises setting device for reading an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material and setting an image data quantity estimated for storage in a storage device, determining means for determining a reading condition for reading an image on the photographic photosensitive material based on the image data quantity set up by the setting device, and reading device for reading the image on the photographic photosensitive material in accordance with a reading condition determined by the determining means.
Namely, the setting device reads an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material and sets an estimated image data quantity for storing the image data in the storage device. The setting device sets the data quantity by, for example, setting the size of the portion to be read of an image and the resolution for when the image is displayed on a display device. The aforementioned image data quantity may be the image data quantity when the image data is compressed and stored or the image data quantity when the image data is reduced by at least one reduction ratio or enlarged by at least one enlargement ratio.
The determining means determines a reading condition for reading an image on the photographic photosensitive material based on the image data quantity set by the setting means. Then, the reading means reads an image on the photographic photosensitive material in accordance with the reading condition determined by the determining means.
Because the reading condition is determined based on the estimated image data quantity for reading an image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material and storing the image in the storage device, the reading condition can be optimized so that the image can be read optimally.